


A Moments Comfort for a Lifetime

by yellow_canary



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_canary/pseuds/yellow_canary
Summary: A prompt for a friend, Nyssara + They run into each other at Quentin's funeral and talk.“It’s been a while since I’ve ridden in a car,” she says, revealing herself to Nyssa who offers a piece of herself in return.“Well, I have been riding around in a Winnebago for the past year.” The remark makes Sara laugh and she must see the flutter of her heart across Nyssa's face. It brings her joy to make Sara laugh and every time she does Nyssa falls in love all over again.“Now why have you been doing that?” Sara asked.





	A Moments Comfort for a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to sophiainspace for helping me with a Jewish Sara.

Nyssa stares over at the funeral proceedings. She watches them hand Sara the flag that was draped over her father's coffin. Sara holds it limp in her arms, unresponsive to the Rabbi’s last words. Seeing Sara in such agony pains her. She would do anything to ease it. A woman Nyssa recognizes as Laurel’s double puts her arm around Sara and rubs her shoulder. She is glad Sara has the comfort of others, even if she aches to comfort Sara herself. 

When Thea and Roy got word of Oliver's imprisonment and Quentin’s death, they did not hesitate to return to Star City. Where Thea and Roy greeted everyone with open arms, she hung back, unsure if her presence was welcome. Her only connection was the Lance family. She had watched over them after Sara’s death and with Laurel and Quentin gone, and her separation from Sara, she thought it was best to keep her distance. 

She knew attending the funeral would only cause Sara more pain then she deserves. As the service draws to a close those who come to mourn depart. A group of unfamiliar people comes to Sara's side, they envelop her in a hug and Nyssa sees her disappear into their arms. As the group breaks apart she can see Sara send them away, leaving only her mother and supposed sister. She watches Sara kneel by the grave as the workers lower the casket into the ground. Nyssa has no doubt that the front of her dress is stained with grass and dirt. Sara says something to them and they leave Sara alone. 

A few moments later she looks up and stares at Nyssa, who is entangled in her longing. She knows she is caught and steps out from her hiding place. She carefully walks over to Sara, aware of her grave state and the possibility that she is unhappy to see her. Nyssa comes to a stop when she stands over her. Sara doesn’t speak and neither does Nyssa. She lets Sara have control of their interaction. It is what she needs now in the wake of an untimely death. 

When she finally speaks Sara’s voice is horse and breaks. "Why are you here?" 

"To offer my silent support," Nyssa says.

Sara resumes her stillness, watching as the workers take away the chairs and the device that lowered the casket. Sara takes a handful of dirt and tosses it into the ground. She whispers a prayer that Nyssa has only heard her say to the dead. She doesn't know the words. Hebrew is one of the languages she doesn't know, although she once thought to learn, for Sara. When she is finished Sara looks up at her.

“Nyssa.” She breaks, dissolving into sobs. 

Nyssa falls to her knees beside Sara and wraps her arms around her. Sara’s wails break the silence surrounding them in the graveyard. Nyssa holds her for the first time in years, but Sara settles easily into her arms. As if she never left. Nyssa also quickly recalls the things that used to soothe Sara, even though her goal is to simply let Sara cry. She rubs circles on Sara’s back and puts her chin on Sara’s head. Nyssa’s own tears fall onto her blonde curls.

They sit until the workers have filled the grave. Nyssa’s feet and calves have cramped and when Sara pulls away from her it takes a moment for them to untangle themselves. Their joints are not what they use to be. 

"We're getting old," Nyssa remarks, and Sara lets out a breath of a single laugh, while her mouth remains sunken.

Sara wipes her eyes and Nyssa can see no traces of black streaks on her face. She must have foregone mascara today, a wise choice for a funeral.

“Is your mother waiting for you?” Nyssa asks.

“No, I sent them away. I wanted to walk the city for a while.”

“Do you want to take that walk now?”

“No.” Sara reaches for her and Nyssa gives herself to her, pulling Sara to her again.

This time Sara leans up and tilts her head to Nyssa’s. Her lips are centimeters away, asking for her permission they tremble at the thought. Nyssa hesitates to accept, not wanting to let her not desires lead her down a dangerous path. Nyssa could never do anything to hurt her and she knows where this will lead.

“Sara…” She sighs, cradling her in her arms instead. “How about we take that walk.”

They walk down the streets of the city arm in arm. Fall has certainly set in and the rainy weather matches their mood. Although the leaves on the trees are still green, signs of life hanging on. Sara sees none of this, preferring to stare down at her feet and watch her steps. As she guides their path through the city.

Nyssa knows of Sara’s travel through time, but still she doubts Sara knows of her current adventure. Nor is she sure how to approach the subject. She thinks she should start at the beginning where things always start, with Sara. Though she is not sure if Sara wants her to share her life. So she continues in silence, searching her mind for a light topic to ease into.

She feels she should ask about Sara about her life and her travels. Sara looks different now, older and she clearly has new friends and family Nyssa doesn’t know. She aches to be a part of Sara's life again, to know every detail of her day. Sara used to skip into their chamber and recount the things that she had seen and done. Oh, how young they were. Now they are but mear strangers brought together only by their past.

The wind picks up and it must brush right up Sara's dress because Nyssa can see a shiver make its way down and Sara’s spine. Her own slacks offer little more warmth. 

“Why don’t we didn’t we get a cab,” Sara says.

Nyssa merely nods, letting Sara step out onto the curb and whistle for the nearest taxi. She was always better than Nyssa at navigating big cities.

The yellow car pulls up to the sidewalk and Sara opens the door, hesitating to get it.

“It’s been a while since I’ve ridden in a car,” she says, revealing herself to Nyssa who offers a piece of herself in return.

“Well, I have been riding around in a Winnebago for the past year.” The remark makes Sara laugh and she must see the flutter of her heart across Nyssa's face. It brings her joy to make Sara laugh and every time she does Nyssa falls in love all over again. 

“Now why have you been doing that?” Sara asked.

“It was originally Roy’s idea, he believed it would make us less suspicious,” she says as they get into the cab.

Sara stares out the window, fascinated by the city as she watches the buildings go by and the pedestrians walk along the streets.

“The city has changed so much, I hardly recognize it.

“I suppose with a supervillain destroying it every year it’s bound to change quickly.”

Sara chuckles, “Is that a comment about Ollie’s competence?”

Nyssa raises an eyebrow at her with a cheeky smirk on her lips. “Well I have never let Nanda Parbat fall into the hands of my enemies and it has been abandoned for several years now.”

“You haven’t destroyed it?” Sara asks. 

“No,” Nyssa replies. “I fear that one day I may need to seek its shelter.”

Sara nods solemnly knowing how easily the world could slip away. “Well, if you ever need a ride… Call me.”

Sara holds out her hand and Nyssa handed over her phone, fishing it out of her pocket. It always used to feel like a brick on one side of her coat, but over the years she has gotten used to the weight of it. Much like how she got used to the weight of a sword on her hip.

“Nice,” Sara says, admiring the smartphone in her hand as she types in Gideon’s number. The number would put Nyssa through at all hours.

“I have to admit I have grown fond of certain technological advances.

“Nyssa al Ghul admitting that she likes technology. I never thought I’d see the day.”

“Well, when you find yourself immersed in the world you grow used to its ways.”

“I get that,” Sara said. “I never thought I’d get used to living on a spaceship and now feels like I can’t live anywhere else.”

The cab driver pulled up to the curb and the apartment building that Nyssa recognizes as Laurel’s. Even now she can imagine the white paneled walls and the warm atmosphere that awaits Sara. The driver announces the cost of his service and Sara pulls out a black card before Nyssa can object to her paying.

When they were together in the league, Nyssa’s assets far outweighed Sara’s, leading her to pay for everything when they were out and about. A power imbalance she sees now was one of the factors in the failure of their relationship the first time.

Sara climbs out of the cab and stands on the sidewalk, putting her card away in her wallet. She tucks it back into her pocket, never one for a bag or clutch. When she’s finished she looks down to stare at Nyssa who remains seated in the cab.

“Aren’t you going to come in?”

Nyssa looks up at the apartment window and spies Dinah, Sara’s mother watching them from the window. She made her peace with Dinah years ago, before she brought Sara back to Nanda Parbat. Yet, she knows the woman remains in discomfort in Nyssa’s presence.

She looks over at Sara, hearing the rustling of her coat as she holds her hand out to Nyssa. Every fiber of her being tells her to take Sara’s hand, to pull her close and never let go. The logical side of her tells her that she cannot be a part of Sara’s world. She must finish her missions and destroy the last Lazarus Pit. Perhaps then she can accept Sara’s invitation.

“I cannot.”

Sara’s hand falls to her side, she shuffles before she stuffs her hands into her coat pockets and shrugs. Her face does not as easily mask her disappointment and Nyssa can see a little pout forming on her lips. Still, she does not object to Nyssa’s withdrawal. Though Nyssa wishes she would.

“You’ll call me, okay?” She insists. “Just… Call me.”

Sara nods her head too much and too quickly trying to convince herself that Nyssa will.

“Of course,” Nyssa replies, and perhaps she will, one day.

“Good ‘cause I kinda missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

That’s all that she needed, Nyssa thinks, and it seems to be what Sara needed as well. She gives her a genuine smile and closes the cap door. They're both a little bit older, a little bit wiser. She can see that as they walk. More established in their lives outside the League. Lives Nyssa never dreamed they would have. Perhaps it doesn't have to end like it always does. In this new life perhaps they can be a part of each other's lives. Even only in friendship. 

Nyssa gives the driver of the address of the hotel she’s been staying in. As she is driven away, she watches as Sara walks up the steps to Laurel’s apartment. She hopes she will see Sara again, but only time will tell.


End file.
